


Good Boy

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cock Slut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Negan thinking Carl's afraid of him at Sanctuary, until he brings him to his room and Carl drops to his knees, begging for him.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl Grimes was interesting. Negan had been fascinated with him since the night they met. The way Carl was stoic before breaking in the very end. The way Carl was brave, practically begged for his dad to chop his arm off. He was really something else, Negan feared he wasn't wrong when he called him a future serial killer. Carl Grimes carried his gun with pride and wasn't afraid to take one for the team. He seemed loyal, Negan loved loyal.

But Carl wasn't just loyal and brave. He was smart. Knowing how to sneak into the Sanctuary was a plus. Negan was afraid and he admired anyone who could make him afraid. The kid wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty and getting the job being done. Without being told, without thinking and worrying, he snuck in on a suicide mission to kill Negan as revenge. Then, once Negan drug him inside, Carl watched with hungry eyes as he spoke to his people. He craved the power Negan had, it was adorable that he was so intrigued. Negan loved it, it had been ages since an interesting one snuck in.

It wasn't hard to tell that Carl still feared Negan. When it came to actions, he was fearless, acting without a second thought. But once he was with a human, one that was as unpredictable and dangerous as Negan, the boy partly shut down. Negan had seen Carl at his best, brave face and cocky attitude, and now he was seeing him at his worse. Fearful and silent. 

Reading Carl was hard though, the boy was very talented when it came to hiding emotions. Whether it be sadness, love, anger, you name it and Carl Grimes can feel it without letting you know. The boy had a million layers and Negan couldn't wait to get him alone and rip him apart brick by brick, until he saw the real Carl. The one who craved power but also couldn't stand being alone. The one who believed in keeping peace but also loved standing behind the barrel of a gun. Carl Grimes was complex and Negan wanted to know why. 

Carl had barely spoken when they got to Negans room. Minus a few questions and a few nervous glances, the kid hadn't really done anything. He was smart, Negan noted. Not only did he know when to take action but he also knew when to shut up and listen. Carl played by the rules but in the most loose and sneaky sense of the word. For the most part, though, Negan could tell Carl was fearful, not of what Negan was going to do, but of what he could do. The powerful man he wanted to be was standing alone in front of him. There was a limitless amount of ways it could go. 

Negan didn't expect Carl to take the lead. Negan walked him into his room without staying a word, closing and locking the door behind him. "I saw you looking at me earlier," Negan turned around and looked at Carl. "It's cool, ain't it?" He was smiling, like a wolf. "This is what all that power gets you kid, all you gotta do is know how to be in charge." 

Without a word, Carl dropped to his knees, and looked up at Negan. He licked his dry, pink lips and blinked slowly, like a cat. "I don't like being in charge..." Carl slid his hands up Negans legs, pressing him back against the door. "Too much work, not enough play..." He hooked his fingers in the loop of Negans pants. "I just like being second in command..." He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and all Negan could imagine were those teeth sinking into his neck. He traced his fingers cross the outline of Negans dick, making a clicking noise with his tongue. "Think you got room for an extra special wife?" 

"Yes..." Negan swallowed, letting out a sigh. He didn't know he had been holding his breath. He ran his fingers through Carls head, pulling it so Carl was looking up at him. "But only if you take care of daddy the way a good wife does..." Negans belt hit he ground in record time. "Good boy."


End file.
